


Кроули предлагает своему ангелу прокатиться

by WTF Nastoyashee Sveklo 2021 (WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020)



Series: WTF Nastoyashee Sveklo 2021: спецквест [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Bjd, Don't copy to another site, Gen, M/M, Motorcycles, Other, WTF Kombat 2021, photo story, space, Ангелы, БЖД, Куклы - Freeform, Мотоциклы, космос, куклокосплей, стеб doll, фотоистория
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Nastoyashee%20Sveklo%202021
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: WTF Nastoyashee Sveklo 2021: спецквест [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196567
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (игры и состязания), Выкладки команды WTF Nastoyashee Sveklo 2021





	Кроули предлагает своему ангелу прокатиться

— Ангел, а давай сгоняем до Альфы Центавра и обратно, кто быстрее? Это будет здорово!  
— Далековато…  
— Да ну! Зато с ветерком! Соглашайся, ангел!  
— Ну… ладно, мой дорогой.  
— Только давай не на крыльях! Возьмем по байку...  
— Как скажешь, мой дорогой...

— Ангел, чего ты там возишься?  
— Выбираю подходящий транспорт, мой дорогой.  
— Да чего его выбирать, бери первый...

— Ангел, ты издеваешься! Что это?!

— Это скутер, мой дорогой. Спорим, что я увижу звезды первым?

— Они и правда прекрасны, мой дорогой. Как и все, что ты делаешь...

— Ангел! Как тебе это удалось?  
— Что, мой дорогой?  
— Вот это! У меня лучший гоночный байк! Но ты на своей пыхтелке оказался тут первым! Ты же никогда не любил быструю езду!

— Не понимаю, какое отношение быстрая езда имеет к тому, чтобы оказываться первым там, где мне нужно.  
— Ай, ладно, ангел, забей...

Через некоторое время:  
— Прокатимся, мой ангел?

— … К звездам… Вместе...

— Ангел! ты издеваешься?!  
— Почему?  
— Это вообще не байк! Это даже не скутер!  
— Это байк. Только вело.

— Он позапрошлого века! И без мотора!  
— Велосипеды полезнее для здоровья, а я, знаешь ли, несколько старомоден.  
— Он трехколесный!  
— Ну что ты так волнуешься, мой дорогой?* Хочешь, дам тебе фору?  
— Нет, ты определенно издеваешься…

— Ладно. Считай, что ты меня уболтал, ангел!

— Если уж иначе за тобой никак не угнаться.


End file.
